Armstrong County, Texas
Armstrong County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 1,901. Its county seat is Claude. The county was formed in 1876 from Bexar County and is named for one of several Texas pioneer families named Armstrong. Armstrong County is one of 30http://www.tabc.state.tx.us/local_option_elections/index.asp prohibition or entirely dry counties in the state of Texas. Armstrong County is included in the Amarillo, TX Metropolitan Statistical Area. Tom Blasingame, the oldest cowboy in the history of the American West, lived in Armstrong County and worked for seventy-three years in ranching, mostly on the JA Ranch. Ranch historian Laura Vernon Hamner interviewed many "old-timers" in Armstrong County during the last decade of the 19th century and the first decade of the 20th century in preparation for her later writings on the Texas Panhandle. History Native Americans Paleo-Indians first inhabitants as far back as 10,000 BC. Apachean cultures roamed the county until Comanche dominated around 1700. The Comanches were defeated by the United States Army in the Red River War of 1874. Later tribes include Kiowa, Cheyenne. County established and growth Armstrong County was formed from Bexar County in 1876, and organized in 1890, with Claude as the county seat. Charles Goodnight and John George Adair established ranching in the county. In 1876 Goodnight brought a herd of 1,600 cattle into the Palo Duro Canyon. The JA Ranch encompassed over a million acres (4,000 km²), including Armstrong County and five adjoining counties. The county land use was primarily ranch-related, even after the trickling in of homesteaders, for the remainder of the 19th Century. In 1887 the JA Ranch split up, giving way to a terminus for the Fort Worth and Denver City Railway. The first town from the ranch was Goodnight. Landowner Robert E. Montgomery platted the town of Washburn, named after railroad executive D.W. Washburn. The next year, railroad lines turned Washburn into a boom town. In the same year, Armstrong City was renamed Claude in honor of railroad engineer Claude Ayers. In 1890, the two towns competed for County Seat, with Claude winning. Many scenes of the 1963 Paul Newman film Hud were filmed at Goodnight and Claude. At the beginning of the 20th Century, ranching began to share the land with cotton and wheat crops, although ranching remained the leading industry. The Great Depression had a severe effect on the county’s economy, and recovery took years. Ranches still occupied about 68 percent of the land in the county in 2005. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 287 * State Highway 207 Adjacent counties *Carson County (north) *Gray County (northeast) *Donley County (east) *Briscoe County (south) *Swisher County (southwest) *Randall County (west) *Potter County (northwest) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,148 people, 802 households, and 612 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 920 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.44% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 2.79% from other races, and 0.84% from two or more races. 5.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 802 households out of which 33.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.20% were married couples living together, 6.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.60% were non-families. 21.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 6.10% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 19.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 93.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,194, and the median income for a family was $43,894. Males had a median income of $30,114 versus $21,786 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,151. About 7.90% of families and 10.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.80% of those under age 18 and 11.60% of those age 65 or over. Education The Claude Independent School District serves almost all of Armstrong County. Three school districts headquartered in surrounding counties, Clarendon Consolidated Independent School District, Groom Independent School District, and Happy Independent School District, have small unincorporated portions of Armstrong County. Communities *Claude 1,196 *Goodnight (unincorporated) *Wayside (unincorporated) *Washburn (unincorporated) See also *Armstrong County Sheriff's Office *Dry counties *List of museums in the Texas Panhandle *National Register of Historic Places listings in Armstrong County, Texas References External links *Armstrong County * *Armstrong County Texas Almanac Page *Armstrong County Profile from the Texas Association of Counties *Interactive Texas Map *Texas Map Collection Category:Counties of Texas Category:Armstrong County, Texas Category:1876 establishments in Texas Category:Settlements established in 1876 Category:Texas Panhandle